


A Normal Day at the Hospital

by cuteprincesslove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Azazel annoying Raphael when he is working, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Playful Raphael, Tickle Fights, Ticklish Azazel, adorable Azazel, fluffy tickles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteprincesslove/pseuds/cuteprincesslove
Summary: Azazel wants to spend time with his lover and mate Raphael while he is working in his hospital, but he has his own way of spending time with him and annoying him so Raphael decides to have some fun and tickle him to tears for being a pain in the butt.





	A Normal Day at the Hospital

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fandom_girl21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/gifts).



It had been a normal day for Raphael, he woke up early this morning in order to arrive on time at Heaven's hospital, and after seeing a few patients personally everything went as usual: he took some time to ask the angel how they got such injury, where did it hurt and then comfort them if they were hurt or scared.

Everything was pretty common until his former lover Azazel came "to visit" him while he was taking care of some paperwork he had to do.He didn't even notice him at first, his back was faced towards him while he was trying to concentrate on his paper in front of him. He should have looked since Azazel was coming dangerously towards him, a huge malicious grin plastered on his face as a sign that he was in a trickster mode today, which meant nothing good for the person that was on the other hand of his pranks.And that was a reason why him and Gabriel got along so well, they were both tricksters and they loved to play pranks on their siblings together. He walked passed the beds of the patients, smiled and waved at some angel doctors and when he spotted Raphael he came closer and closer trying to disturb him until he was very close with him. He approached more and more and waited half a second to scare the living hell out of Raphael.

"Hello, my little sunshine!How are you today? I missed you!"

Raphael jumped out of his chair as Azazel came right before his eyes trying to get his lover's attention.

"Hello Azazel, what can I do for you?", he responded with a sigh of annoyance for being disturbed from his important work.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering if we could have some time for us today, since I barely get the chance to see you nowadays and you're always busy.And I have to admit that I'm bored."

Raphael looked up from his paper to look at him and sighs; it had been a while since the last time he took a break from his archangel responsibilities.And he would have lied if he said that he didn't need or want one, but he was the former healer; so he had to be here all the time in case if anyone needed anything or just to train the younger Healer angels.

It was a lot to do every day but his love and compassion were unconditional so he did anyway sometimes forgetting that he too needed some healing and a break.

But for now he was looking at Azazel and sighed because he missed him too, they didn't have as much time together as they used to.  
And then he noticed his malicious smile and returned it in kind, Azazel always made him feel happy.

"I know love, and I'm sorry for that but now is not the right time, I have paperwork that needs to be done and then I have to train my healers and after that do my nightly rounds around the hospital, so I think we shall find another day just for us in the near future; do you like the sound of that?" he replied with a gentle smile on his features.  
Azazel being the childish angel he was , gave him a small pout and cross his arms around his chest, looking at Raphael with his best puppy eyes.

"But Raphy, I want to be with you now because I'm sure later you will say the same thing again and I will have to spend the entire day alone, since everyone is busy doing something, while I'm all alone!"

Raphael stood up from his desk smiling at Azazel's puppy eyes because he had to admit that he looked adorable like this and he had trouble keeping a straight face.

"I know, but I can't give you all my time and attention since I have patients that I need to check up on and other things to attend so you will have to wait for a little while my dear."He pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead as he said this and then started to walk towards his room.

Azazel pouted even more but followed him.He wanted attention and so he was going to get it no matter what it meant.

"Or instead of waiting for the rest of eternity I would spend time with you while you are working!I promise I won't be annoying and I won't make a mess like last time, so please let me help you!"

He took at least a few seconds to think about it since Azazel was the type of angel to play around a lot in areas he wasn't supposed to and he usually made a mess everywhere he went so he had to really give it a thought.But seeing that he wasn't with him as he would like and the fact that he needed a break he said yes.

"Fine, you can stay if you can behave like the grown angel you are, and do not disturb the healers and patients that need rest.And if you cannot behave there will be consequences if you so wish to act like a fledgling, do I make myself clear?"

Azazel nodded and smiled and then kissed him on the lips and everywhere on his face.

"Thank you sunshine!I love you so much."

 

Everything went smoothly at first, Azazel followed Raphie everywhere and saw him healing different angels and tried to help as much as possible without making a mistake.

But eventually Raphael had to go back to his paperwork he had put down earlier and he felt bored again and so he thought it would be a great idea to annoy his lover to get the attention he wanted from him.<

Never did he knew that it would backfire him in an unexpected playful way.

"Azazel! I already told you at least three times stop disturbing me when I'm working.You're worst than a fledgling sometimes."

"I'm sorry mister Grumpy but I'm bored and you know how I get when I'm not entertained enough, I can't stay quiet and concentrated on things like this, I need to have fun , but it seems like you need it more I think!"

Raphael looked up at him and shook his head at his face, he was such a drama queen sometimes.But a very cute one he had to say.

"And don't call me that, I'm not Grumpy, I'm concentrated when you are being a nuisance."

But even after his past warning Azazel still found the right buttons to push him over the edge.

And it was after he decided to repeatedly poke him on the side when he was reading that he decided to take the matter of the problem in his hands.

"Okay that's it, I have had enough of you trying to disturb me all day!"

He said moving quickly and catching Azazel off guard and then they fell on his bed, quickly he pinned him down to the mattress and put his hands above his head in an iron grip.

Azazel eyes widened at the gesture and he struggled a bit, trying to push him from him but it was no use since Raphael was so much stronger than him.

"Hey, I didn't want to upset you, I wanted to get attention that's all".

The only response he got was a mischievous smile: "That's attention you wanted from me all day, that's what you're going to get like the fledgling you seem to think you are"was all he said.

And Azazel felt like he had made a really bad choice at annoying his lover and started to curse himself inwardly because he had no idea about what he meant by that but he was sure he was going to get it.

Then his lover's malicious fingers wiggled in front of his eyes and traveled down to his belly wich was a really bad spot for him and Raphie knew that of course.

And then they dug in and he soon was in hysterics.

"Nohohoo, Raaaaphy!No tickling you can't doo thahaat!" he cried with laughter.

"Oh yes!I sure can, you have been a pain in the butt and it is well deserved, and as far as I know you wanted my attention right?So here you get it, tickle tickle tickle!"

The teasing didn't help at all, and he felt his cheeks taking a red tint as he blushed, and he was trashing around the bed while Raphael was sitting on his hips making it impossible for him to escape the tickle torture he was facing now.

"Hahahaha, please stoop it!It tickles too much!I can't stand it!"

He smiled at him and his fingers stopped digging in for a moment to help him to catch his breath but if he thought that it was the end of his punishment then he had thought wrong because Raphael was determined to punish him.

"But you're so adorable when you laugh when I do this!", he squeezed his thigh gently earning an adorable reaction from his lover."Or when I would eat and blow on that cute little belly of yours, do you remember all the fun we had in the past?"

And as Azazel looked at him with pleading eyes he saw his lover rushing his head down like an angry animal hunting it's prey and at that moment he knew that he should have never took off the top part of his robe and that his mate was really evil when he wanted too.

Then the first raspberry was blown and he thought he would crawl out of skin right here and right now how much it tickled still after all this time.

"Nahahahaha, no raspberries, plehaaase Raphy I'm sorryy, sooohohoho sorry!"

"Oh yes raspberries!One for each time you annoyed me today!"he teased rushing down again nibbling gently on his sides and ribs knowing full well that Azazel would jump to the wall if he wasn't restrained.<

He let out a girly yet adorable squeal when he blew right onto his belly button and then pressed tiny ticklish kisses all over his belly ribs until he got to his neck and nibbled like an angry wolf ,also using his wings to get to his feet and toes especially because he was evil and he knew how ticklish there.

"Sunshiihine, please stohohop, I can't stand it in between the toes!he shrieked as Raphael tickled his toes even more with his wingtips, he loved to hear him laugh so care free and seeing him so happy after everything he had done to him.

It felt like they were the same as before the great war.And he had to admit that this way of teaching his lesson would be very useful on different occasions too.  
After a while he felt like Azazel was at the end of his strength so he pulled his wings away from his sensitive toes and kissed his way back up his neck,ear and then forehead, as his grace released his arms.

And after he calmed down a bit he opened his yellow/golden eyes and looked at him with tears of pure mirth and it made his heart soar.

"I hope you learned your lesson my little angel or we can add another round if you would like, I'm sure you remember all the fun we've had one day with your ribs and knees when I "checked" on them to see if nothing was missing."he smiled cheekilyy at him.

Azazel shook his head frantically not wanting to get another round of merciless tickles from the guy who knew anything and everything about him.

"No, I leaned my lesson,I swear but I wouldn't have disturbed you if you paid attention to me in the first place!"he sticked out his tongue at him as Raphael was raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, so that means you get to disturb me as you like but I can't get revenge for it?Now I'm sure even Gabriel would like to help me make you shriek like an adorable little angel if that's what you would like,my love."

"No,no,no that's not what I meant!I'm sorry Raphy,I promise I won't disturb you anymore!"

"You better not try me again because there will be no mercy this time",he blinked and then they curled into each other, and Azazel completely spent from the tickle attack fell asleep on Raphie's chest as his hand passed mindlessly through his hair while the other flicked the pages of his mass of paper.

He definitely knew that he would not keep his promise at all since he had a trickster as a lover,and he also knew that maybe his revenge would come to him soon enough.  
But he reminded himself that he was an archangel and so he could always take advantage of the situation, but with Azazel you never know for sure.


End file.
